It is desirable to support interworking between an application provider and a third generation partnership project (3GPP) network operator core network (CN). Tight integration between an application and a mobile network may be implemented by efficiently charging and billing the end users. For example, application charges may be integrated with a bill sent by a mobile network operator (MNO) to an end user. Currently, there is no mechanism to enable a user to sponsor another user for application service.